


Say Yes To The Dress

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Since Takaki always likes it when Chinen gets dressed up, Chinen wants Yamada to try it for Daiki.





	Say Yes To The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! All of my fics are dumb. Especially the older ones.

“Okay, which of these do you think Yuya would like better?”

Yamada blinked a few times, too surprised to answer. He hadn’t known what he had expected Chinen to pull from his closet after asking a question like that--a suit, or swimwear, or maybe even sexy underwear--but not a pair of dresses. Chinen placed the dresses on his bed, one next to the other, and looked at them contemplatively.

“You called me all the way to your house for _this_?” Yamada finally found his voice, giving Chinen a disbelieving look.

“We’re going on a date later, and you were the only one I could call.”

“You’re wearing a dress on your date?” Yamada asked. “Wouldn’t that be a problem? Takaki being seen with a girl is much worse than Takaki being seen with you.”

Chinen fidgeted for a moment, then sighed. “By date I actually meant I’m going to his apartment to get banged, so please tell me which color of fabric would make him want to ravage my thighs more.”

“Christ, Chinen.” Yamada sat down. “The blue one? Hell if I know.”

“Really, the blue?” Chinen gave the dress a doubtful glance. “I was thinking the blue one would look better on you.”

“...wait.” It took a few seconds for the statement to sink in, and when it did Yamada leapt to his feet. “Me?”

“Well, I was thinking...maybe…”

Chinen gave Yamada a hesitant look, then disregarded the reluctant expression on his face and continued.

“Takaki really likes it when I dress up like this, so I was thinking Daiki would like it too? It would be fun to have someone to get ready with, and you’ve been so busy lately that I figured you might want to de-stress, and what better way to do that than--”

“You want me to get in drag with you so Daiki will have sex with me?” Yamada asked, making sure he was actually hearing correctly. To his dismay, Chinen nodded.

Yamada glanced down at the dresses on Chinen’s bed. The blue one was pretty, but that didn’t make him want to put it on. Besides, he didn’t think his boyfriend was straight enough to really like a dress, let alone makeup and high heels… Unfortunately, saying no to Chinen was just about as illegal as doing cocaine, and Yamada found himself nodding.

“Fine.”

“Yes!” Chinen snatched the other dress from his bed--something orange and red and covered in glitter--and hung it on the doorknob of his bathroom, pulling a huge bag out from under the sink.

“Chinen, what’s in there?”

“Makeup.” Chinen chirped. Yamada sighed.

Chinen had finished giving himself a rather intimidating smokey eye by the time Yamada had one eyelid done, rustling through his closet for a pair of shoes. Yamada was stunned. This was completely different from the doesn’t-even-style-his-hair-in-the-morning Chinen that he knew.

“How often do you do this?” Yamada had to ask.

“Every time I want to have really good sex.” Chinen answered plainly, reappearing in the bathroom with black tights on his legs and high heels on his feet, now about five inches taller. He pulled out a tube of clear sparkly lip gloss, applying it and smacking his lips together, Yamada trying not to choke on his tongue or stab himself in the eye with the mascara brush he was holding.

When Chinen pulled out a pair of fishnet stockings--fishnet stockings he fully intended Yamada to wear--Yamada felt he had to draw the line.

“I’m not putting those on.” He said. “Heels, dress, heavy eye makeup; that’s all fine. But fishnet…”

“It’s sexy!” Chinen insisted. “You have nice legs. They’ll look great on you.”

“Chinen…”

“Yamada. With things like this, you have to go all out. You have to sell it, so it has to be the real deal.”

“Real deal?” Yamada echoed. “I’m still a dude, Chinen.”

“So am I, but I didn’t let that stop me from wearing fake nails and a wig on Takaki’s birthday.”

“...give me the stockings.”

Yamada had already invited Daiki to his apartment, telling him “I’m not going to be there yet, but it shouldn’t be long; you can let yourself in with your key and wait in my bedroom or something” and Daiki had complied, sending a text twenty minutes later asking “When are you getting here?”

Repeating Chinen’s “you have to sell it” a few times in his head, Yamada made his way up the steps, into his apartment, and towards his bedroom door. His heels clacked painfully loudly against the wood floor but he kept himself from wincing at the noise, holding his head up, trying to put what he hoped was a sexy and confident smirk on his lips.

The noise didn’t seem to bother Daiki, who was sitting crosslegged on the bed and reading a magazine. He didn’t look up until Yamada was in the doorway, and when he did his eyes went wide, mouth gaping slightly. Yamada couldn’t tell if that reaction was a good one or a bad one.

“Hey big boy.”

He tried to purr the words out--that was sexy, right?--pressing himself against one side of the door jamb.

Daiki let out a shout of laughter, falling and landing on his back on the mattress, clutching at his sides. He laughed until he couldn’t breathe, and then until tears came from his eyes. He even tried sitting up a few times, losing his strength halfway through the attempt and falling back again.

When it became obvious that the steady stream of giggles he was hearing wasn’t stopping any time soon Yamada huffed, taking himself, his purse, his heels, and all past the bed and into the bathroom. He was changing out of this dumb dress, taking off the stupid stockings, and washing the godforsaken makeup off of his face. This had been the most idiotic idea in the world.

He was stripped to his underwear, halfway through getting the makeup off--one eye was blue, black, white, and glittery, the other completely bare--when Chinen called, his cell vibrating in his purse.

“So?” Chinen asked him. Yamada could tell by his tone of voice that the little dancer had already gotten laid at least twice, a little spike of jealousy finding its way into his chest.

“This was terrible, and you’re an idiot.” He growled, wiping his eyelid a little harder than he had intended and hissing out a curse when the makeup wipe stung his eye.

“Daiki didn’t like it, huh?” Chinen didn’t sound very sympathetic.

“He’s…” Yamada paused, listening for a moment. “He’s still laughing at me.”

Chinen let out a little giggle, sounding about to say something when Yamada heard a rather gross wet mouth noise much too close to the receiver. He made a face.

“Either get that fish boy off your neck, or hang up.” He said flatly.

“Yu-Yuya...nevermind. Bye Yama-chan.”

Yamada didn’t even have time to respond to Chinen’s farewell before he was hung up on. Not that he would have wanted to say anything anyways, except for maybe to curse the idea a few more times to the person that had suggested it.

It took a while to completely clean himself off, his entire head getting wet in the process, and when he was done he dried himself off and hung the towel around his neck, emerging from the bathroom in just his underwear. Daiki was in the same place he had been when Yamada had left him, on his back on the bed, and he glanced Yamada’s way when the bathroom door opened.

“Mind explaining that?” he asked, smiling a little.

“It was Chinen’s fault. I was tricked into thinking you’d find me sexy, or something.” Yamada answered, sitting on the bed next to him, laughing a bit. Daiki sat up.

“That was the best laugh I’ve had in a while, so I do thank you for that.”

“Anything for you.”

That statement made Daiki laugh. “So I didn’t like the dress. So what? There’s something I do like, and it’s right here.”

“If you get cheesy on me, I swear--”

“I’m trying to tell you that you look hot.” Daiki interrupted.

“Right now?”

“Your hair’s all wet and you barely have anything on. What’s not to like?”

“I could put those stockings back on.”

Daiki, who had been leaning in to kiss his neck, smiled and stopped, dropping his head on to Yamada’s shoulder.

“This is why I love you.” he said with a laugh, finally leaning in to kiss him. As kisses trailed down his neck and chest and to his navel, Yamada made a mental note to actually maybe thank Chinen later for the whole idea.

Or, at least, not to complain too much.


End file.
